


Come On So Heavy

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, M/M, Smut, freddie is not subtle, i wrote this at nearly midnight im sorry, roger is secretly impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie wants a little fun in the studio, but the lunch break isn't as long as he'd imagined.





	Come On So Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This is disastrous I am so bad at writing smut but I had a request and I wanted to go for it lmao. This is explicit so please don't read if that creeps you out!!

“Darling, thank you so much!” Freddie threw his arms around Jim’s neck in delight, kissing him as he spun them both around. “You’re an absolute lifesaver. You know that I can’t write without my water bottle.” He smiled demurely, his cheeks a little pink, his face the picture of genuine elation from so small a favour. 

Jim laughed as he kissed back, cupping Freddie’s cheek gently and running his thumb along Freddie’s cheekbone. “The smallest of things make you happy, my love.” He murmured as he kissed the corner of Freddie’s mouth and his jawline. Freddie purred in appreciation, running his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Oh, darling..” He sighed happily, closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling of lips against his skin. He was faintly aware that he was sat on the mixing desk, that one small move would fuck up everything that they’d been working on this morning, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care enough to make Jim stop. “It’s because you’re so considerate.” He replied, tilting Jim’s head back up to kiss him again, more deeply this time. 

He locked his ankles behind Jim, pulling him in closer as the kiss became less controlled, neither wanting to break it to breathe. “Fred-” Jim warned, his voice a little lower than usual. “Not here. Nobody knows who I am.” He murmured, pulling away and trying to regain his composure.

Freddie looked up with the most daring expression, his doe eyes looking so innocent yet the lip caught between his teeth looking like pure sin. “They’re out for lunch.” He replied, smoothing his hands down Jim’s front. “They won’t be back for ages, my dear. Won’t you stay with me a little longer?” He dropped his voice and pushed his lower lip out into a pout. “Otherwise I’m going to be awfully lonely.” He purred and Jim groaned, leaning in to kiss him again, strong hands holding the older man’s waist.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Jim said, voice low and breathy, tinged with the desire that he never quite had the ability to hide. He slipped his hands under Freddie’s shirt, fingers lightly grazing his skin underneath, feather light and oh-so-teasing. Freddie shivered in response, pulling Jim’s shirt off impatiently, drinking in the sight before him.

Jim helped him take his shirt off, his fingers automatically tracing over the bruises from the nights before, eliciting soft sounds of lust and impatience from Freddie. “Darling..” He tried, his voice quiet, subdued, dragging Jim even closer with the ankles locked behind his back. “I need you.” He murmured, his voice bringing Jim closer than his body ever could.

“Need what, Freddie?” Jim asked, losing his focus on the outside world as he zoned in on Freddie. He could already see the characteristic flush of arousal down his chest, the way that he bit the inside of his own lip to stop himself from being loud. 

“Something. Anything.” Jim noticed Freddie losing his usual eloquence. “Please, darling..” He tried again, sounding so hard to sound anything other than desperate. He tilted his head back as Jim’s thumb found the button of his pants, pushing his hips up slightly to make him feel. “This is what you do to me.” He murmured, moving one of his hands back to lean against the mixing desk.

Jim laughed a little, kissing down Freddie’s throat as his hand cupped Freddie, listening to the delicious whine that he produced in response. “You’re so hard.” He muttered, nipping the skin just slightly as Freddie started to rock against his palm.

“Oh God..” Freddie groaned, arching his back a little as he pushed up into Jim’s hand. “Have been since this morning.” He said breathlessly, letting out little moans with each rock of his hips, sounding as though he was trying so hard to be quiet. 

Jim slipped his hand into Freddie’s boxers and the older man groaned a little too loud. He started to move his hand just slightly and Freddie was seeing stars, rutting up into it like a teenager. “Fuck… fuck, Jim-” He gasped, leaking into his hand with the desperation he was feeling.

Jim dragged him a little closer to the edge of the desk, rubbing his thumb over the head as Freddie whimpered wildly, bucking his hips up. He couldn’t control himself, not with everything that was happening right now. He threw his head right back, arching up into the touch, and moaned loudly. He purred, his body so in tune with every movement that Jim made, letting out a string of curses into the room.

They both froze when they heard a throat being cleared across the room. There was nothing but a clean silence between the two groups as they stared at each other.

Freddie shifted a little, trying not to look quite as fucking desperate as he was, looking up to see Jim looking mortified beside him. Shit. “Boys-” Freddie started, willing his voice to stop shaking, willing for him to come up with anything that could begin to explain the situation. “This is my ex-boyfriend.” He blurted out, so accustomed to saying it that he forgot the joking tone.

Jim widened his eyes, looking at Freddie as though he was an idiot. “You need to stop calling me that.” He muttered, throwing Freddie’s shirt over his lap to cover him. “I’m his husband.” He said loudly, trying to quickly retrieve his own shirt for the sake of his dignity.

“You’re definitely… something.” Roger responded, the first to move over onto the couch in the corner. “Freddie’s husband, hm? You know it’s 1985, right?” He asked sarcastically, grabbing his noodles from the bag in Brian’s hand. 

With that movement, the others sat down. Freddie took the welcome moment of distraction to zip himself back up again and get his shirt on, shooting Jim an embarrassed and apologetic smile.

He moved over and sat with them, beckoning Jim to do the same, but he refused. “I- I’ve got work, Fred. I’ll see you later.” He said weakly, walking quickly out of the door.

“Husband?” John questioned again, passing Freddie the rice that he had ordered.

Freddie’s face flushed and he looked down at his fork. “Informal, of course.” He said, opening up the box. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little while. The rings make things easier at the club, easier to not get hit on by so many people.” He explained.

Roger whistled playfully and Brian shot him a glare. “What? I never expected to see Mr. Mercury all grown up and married.” He smirked. 

“He seems like a nice guy.” Brian said, keeping an eye on Roger. “Who is he?”

“He’s Jim.” Freddie said, still staring at his rice instead of looking anybody in the eye. “Jim Hutton. He works in the Kensington hairdresser’s.”

Roger whistled again and Brian gave him an exasperated look. “Roger.” He widened his eyes, trying to tell him to shut up.

“What?” Roger asked, pouting like a child. “For once, I’m not the inappropriate one.” He smirked, crossing his arms.

Freddie laughed a little, sitting up properly in the couch. “The day has come, Roger Taylor. I’ve outdone you.” He said triumphantly, glad to have the focus taken away from him and Jim and instead placed on Roger.

“Oh, absolutely not!” Roger said, standing up dramatically. “Because I haven’t told you about-”

John covered Roger’s mouth with his hand. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, if you did then please leave me a comment and some kudos down below along with any requests you may have!


End file.
